


Настоящая свобода

by Gevion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Army, Conspiracy, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Thriller, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Яркий свет, хромированный стол с кольцом для наручников, три стула, длинное зеркальное стекло. Снаружи прекрасно видно, что творится внутри, изнутри не видно ни черта. Его руки свободны, но с запястья исчезли часы. «Вы знаете, почему оказались здесь, мистер Аккерман?»





	Настоящая свобода

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды WTF RIVAERU 2019.

Леви знал, что этим кончится. Эрвин его предупреждал.

Здесь прохладно, дует по ногам. Яркий свет, хромированный стол с кольцом для наручников, три стула, длинное зеркальное стекло. Снаружи прекрасно видно, что творится внутри, изнутри не видно ни черта. Его руки свободны, но с запястья исчезли часы. 

Стоит задремать, как открывается дверь. Он и она. Темные костюмы без знаков отличия, но полицию видно издалека. Есть что-то в том, как она держит голову, как он произносит слова.

— Королевская полиция. Старший инспектор Ли, это инспектор Рид.  
— Что насчет адвоката?  
— Вас пока ни в чем не обвиняют. Мы просто хотим поговорить.  
— А выбор у меня есть?  
— Не совсем.  
— Раз хотите, то валяйте. Говорите.  
— Вы не против? — Ли указывает на микрофон.

Леви качает головой. Запись начинается с мягким щелчком.

— Пятое сентября. Четыре часа шесть минут. Пожалуйста, назовите свое имя.  
— Мой паспорт в бумажнике. Там все есть.  
— Ваше имя, пожалуйста. Таков протокол.  
— Леви Аккерман.  
— Вы знаете, почему оказались здесь, мистер Аккерман?

Леви пожимает плечами.

— Пожалуйста, произнесите это вслух.  
— Нет.

Их двое, но говорит только Ли — спокойным, почти сочувствующим тоном. Он склоняется к Леви ближе. Либо хочет вывести из себя, либо догадывается, что Леви из таких.

Леви смотрит на его свежие воротничок и манжеты, чувствует его запах, тоже свежий, и думает: можете даже не стараться, офицер. Леви спокоен и собран. Он уверен, что есть и третий. Там, за стеклом.

— Вы военный, верно, мистер Аккерман?  
— Уже нет.  
— Почему?  
— Ушел, когда во мне перестали нуждаться.  
— Наверное, сложно всю жизнь провести в армии, а потом вдруг оказаться не у дел?  
— Это вопрос? Ну, мне заплатили, и достаточно хорошо. Не на что жаловаться. Так вы объясните, что я здесь делаю?

Рид поджимает губы — королевская полиция только тем и занята, что спрашивает всех и обо всем, но они ужасно не любят, если вопросы адресованы им. 

— Как вы попали в армию?  
— Скучная история.  
— И все же?  
— Я и сам никогда не понимал.  
— Не лукавьте.  
— Чистая правда, инспектор.

* * *

Чистая правда.

Ему семнадцать, хотя выглядит он младше. С полупустым рюкзаком он подходит к столу в военкомате. Никто не спрашивает у него: «Малыш, что ты здесь забыл?».

Ему двадцать с чем-то, с семнадцати он не вырос ни на дюйм, но никто не даст ему меньше. Во всем виновата привычка хмуриться. Леви подписывает контракт на пять лет. Никто не спрашивает у него: «Ты не хочешь вернуться домой?».

Ему двадцать пять, в свой день рождения он остается в казарме, наплевав на увольнительную. Никто не спрашивает у него: «Тебя никто не ждет?».

Ему тридцать, заканчивается его второй срок по контракту, он в горячей точке, вдали от всего, что знал. Он послушен, он исполняет каждый приказ. Никто не спрашивает у него: «Черт, парень, почему ты еще здесь?».

Ему тридцать один. Он в том месте, которое принято называть домом, в полном одиночестве, на гражданке, в увольнительной, на этот раз — навсегда. Перед выплатой военной пенсии его заставляют подписать еще одну бумажку. Что-то о неразглашении. Будто все, что он видел, слышал и делал за последние пять лет, — плод его фантазий. Ему жмут руку. Он берет деньги. Никто не спрашивает у него: «Да что с тобой не так?». 

Ему тридцать два. Только что закончилось собрание ветеранов, на котором он не произнес ни слова. Он приходит слушать, не говорить. Высокий светловолосый человек, который здесь за главного, протягивает ему одноразовый стаканчик с чаем. Леви благодарит. 

— Ты как, в порядке? Я Эрвин. Эрвин Смит.

Однажды Леви слышал, будто тот, кому ты называешь свое имя, получает над тобой силу. Херня полная. Он жмет Смиту руку:

— Леви.

* * *

В замкнутом пространстве без дневного света и часов трудно понять, сколько времени прошло. Старший инспектор пододвигает стул ближе к столу.

— Эрвин Смит. Слышали где-нибудь это имя?  
— Не припоминаю.  
— Может, встречались у общих знакомых? Бывших сослуживцев?  
— Кажется, нет.

Есть что-то упоительное в том, чтобы лгать ему в лицо.

* * *

Два собрания в неделю: вторник и суббота. Здание бывшей церкви. Долгое время она была в запустении, потом неподалеку открыли новую, а эту отремонтировали на деньги из фонда и теперь используют как место для встреч ветеранов и «АА». Чай и бутерброды, иногда жена Кея посылает выпечку. Стулья расставлены полукругом, чтобы не сидеть спиной ко входу. Постоянных мест ни у кого нет. Леви приходит пораньше, выбирает стул ближе к окну.

Новые лица — редкость. На собраниях бывает от пяти до десяти человек. 

Кей рассказывает, как случайно подстрелил своего. Джи в подробностях описывает, как прошлой ночью не мог уснуть, вырыл во дворе окоп — и спал в нем прекрасно. Ветреной ночью, на голой земле, в конце ноября. Постепенно их связывает странное родство. 

Конечно, о плане ему говорят не сразу. 

Однажды они зовут Леви с собой в паб. Все парни кажутся нормальными, выпивают, подглядывают на официанток. Потом Смит открывает рот. «Вспомните о том, что нам приходилось делать», «с нами поступили бесчестно», «от нас откупились», «нам лгали», «мы можем все изменить».

Леви поднимается на ноги. Ему не нужны проблемы с законом. Планы мести? Восстановление вселенской справедливости? Отлично, но это не к нему. Кей тянется его остановить.

— Пусть идет, — качает головой Смит.

Леви думает об этом довольно долго. Пару месяцев не видится с остальными, но без собраний тяжело. Леви не любит менять распорядок. Каждые вторник и субботу после ужина остается пара ничем не заполненных часов. Тогда Леви решает вернуться.

— Хорошо, что ты здесь.  
— Давно было пора, брат!  
— Привет. Давно не виделись, проходи.

Леви расстегивает куртку, садится. 

У Смита есть эта Великая Идея. Дивный мир, который якобы наступит после того, как кучка ветеранов с ним во главе все исправит. Люди, которые еще вчера не задумывались о подобном, поймут, что так продолжать нельзя. Лживые генералы пойдут под суд. Под суд пойдет даже сам король, этот недоумок-старикашка. Правительство сменится. Мальчиков перестанут отправлять на чужие войны. Над выжженными полями расцветут цветы. Бред, если задуматься, но за десяток лет в армии Леви видел, как срабатывают и более бредовые планы.

После собрания он вновь идет со Смитом и остальными в паб. Ему заплатили за молчание, и он молчит, но это не значит, что ему нельзя слушать.

* * *

— Мистер Аккерман, вы слышали последний вопрос?

Снова Ли. Леви поводит плечами.

— Сколько сейчас времени? У меня собака, ее нужно кормить.  
— Вашу овчарку временно передали соцслужбе. Если вам придется задержаться у нас, ее отправят в хороший приют.  
— Какого черта вы распоряжаетесь моей собакой? Заведите свою.  
— Отвечайте на вопросы, мистер Аккерман. Постарайтесь вспомнить. Эрвин Смит.

* * *

Говорят, по взгляду собаки всегда понятно, можно ли ее приручить.

Приручение. Именно так называется то, что Эрвин делает с Леви. Приманивает в свой дом, будто голодного пса. Не закрывая дверь, позволяет обследовать новое место, залезть носом в каждую дыру. Потом ставит перед выбором. Оставайся или уходи — решать тебе. 

Открытая дверь создает иллюзию свободы. Леви остается. 

Полные имена у них не в ходу. Джеральда все зовут Джи. Патрик Кристофер не признает ни «Патрика», ни «Кристофера». Просто Кей. Есть еще Итальянец: смуглая кожа, черные глаза. 

Эрвин мог быть Блондином, однако для всех он Смит. «Смит сказал это», «Смит сказал то». «Смит зовет тебя. Ты приглянулся ему, Малыш».

Леви не любит свое прозвище, но он самый мелкий, сразу ясно — Малыш. Даже хмурый Итальянец называет его так. Только Эрвин вечно твердит: Леви, Леви, — точно ему нравится, как это звучит. 

Леви платит той же монетой — зовет Эрвина по имени, — но лишь когда они остаются наедине. Ему с Эрвином… Трудно подобрать слово. Неловко. Странно. Совершенно иначе, чем там — в казарменном сортире или под шерстяным одеялом, до побудки, тайком, не глядя друг другу в глаза. 

Эрвин будто знает, что достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы заполучить Леви, и этого довольно. Он не делает с этим знанием ничего.

* * *

Голова падает на грудь. Краем уха Леви слышит отголосок навязчивой мелодии, пущенной по кругу. Запись разговора больше не ведется, но датчик видеокамеры по-прежнему моргает в углу под потолком.

Леви угадывает, что сейчас будет, еще до того, как инспектор Ли достает фото. Фуражка, жесткий воротник кителя, плотно сомкнутые губы. Капитан Эрвин Смит.

— Впервые вижу.

Технически это не ложь: Леви никогда не видел его в парадной форме. 

В джинсах и свитерах Эрвин выглядит как обычный мужчина в возрасте от тридцати до сорока. Подтянутый, но это можно объяснить занятиями в тренажерке. По-армейски короткая стрижка, но таких и среди неслуживших полным-полно. Леви завидует. Сам он слишком мелкий, слишком замкнутый в себе.

— Вы его не узнаете?  
— Ты что, не расслышал? Я так и сказал.  
— Пожалуйста, постарайтесь удерживаться от грубостей.  
— Окей, офицер.  
— Вы нам не нужны. Нам нужен только он.  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
— Эрвин Смит — государственный преступник. Он собирался устроить беспорядки. Он упоминал об этом? Просил помочь?  
— Беспорядки? Это шутка такая? Я в политику не лезу. Даже голосовать не хожу.

* * *

В самом начале, когда Леви еще не до конца осознает, какая у всего этого цель, Эрвин без предисловий говорит ему:

— Если нас схватят, каждый останется с ними наедине. Каждому придется делать выбор между своей шкурой и остальными, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
— Понимаете что, мистер Аккерман?

Леви открывает глаза там же, где их закрыл. Это огорчает, но не удивляет. Удивляет другое. Почему Ли до сих пор не натягивает плотные перчатки, в которых можно бить, не опасаясь за костяшки? 

У полиции не так много мест, которые подойдут для допроса по деликатному для правительства вопросу. Эрвин где-то близко. Возможно, в соседней комнате. С таким же зеркалом, на жестком казенном стуле, под светом ламп, которые сводят с ума. С таким же инспектором, который умело чередует пустые обещания, реальные угрозы и сладкую ложь.

— Расскажите нам свою историю, Леви. Иначе это сделают за вас. Вы запутались, вы обмануты, вы растеряны — зачем это отрицать? Понимаю, вы думаете, что мы ваши враги, но это не так. 

Паузы между словами в речи Ли все длиннее, он устал, от него воняет, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, воротник помят. Навскидку прошло четыре-пять часов. Может, все шесть. 

— На моего друга вы не похожи. Только без обид.

* * *

Друзьями их не назовешь, но Эрвин ему не враг, и долгое время этого хватает.

Очередная суббота, очередной вечер в пабе «О’Ши». На фирменных салфетках изображен четырехлистный клевер. После второй кружки Джи сворачивает одну и кладет в карман, ухмыляясь, хлопает себя по бедру:

— Пусть принесет удачу. Видите эту? Ну, я пошел.

У девчонки, которую он выбирает, вдоль подола темной юбки бежит полоса огненных маков. Итальянец приглашает другую, высокую, в чем-то голубом. Кей остается сидеть, машет рукой:

— Простите, парни, я люблю свою жену.

За столом их трое: Эрвин отказывается под благовидным предлогом, а Леви все знают достаточно, чтобы не лезть. Все, но не Кей.

— Кого бы ты выбрал? — глотнув холодного пива, спрашивает он у Леви.  
— Не умею танцевать.  
— А если бы умел?  
— Не тебя.  
— Разбиваешь мне сердце. Тогда кого? Эрвина?  
— Может быть. 

Эрвин погружен в свои мысли. С ним это бывает часто, чем дальше, тем чаще. Он готовится к чему-то, но пока не говорит, к чему.

После встречи с ним жизнь Леви значительно усложнилась, но сейчас она кажется простой, как никогда. Глядя на него, Леви думает: может быть.

* * *

— Мне бы отлить.

Леви ждет, что его отведут в туалет, но они наблюдают за каждой секундой. Как он расстегивает ширинку, как приспускает белье, как струя бьет в жестяное дно. Рид убирает ведро без брезгливой гримасы, привычно. Леви улыбается ей:

— Спасибо. 

Его тошнит от этого, но ведь полиции тоже несладко. Мучаются с ним несколько часов. Двое в этой комнате, еще один там, за стеклом.

— Вы понимаете, что вас использовали? Сделали участником заговора? — глядя Леви в глаза, спрашивает Ли.

От «заговора» веет нехорошим душком, но это слово подходит. 

Леви не знает всех деталей — Эрвин не успел ему рассказать. Вот то, что ему известно: в полиции и в армии есть люди, которые разделяют их взгляды. Инспектор Ли назвал бы это государственным переворотом, но Леви не поклонник громких слов.

Главная сложность, как утверждал Эрвин, состоит в том, чтобы верно выбрать момент. Не раньше. Не позже. 

— Уже поздно, мистер Аккерман. Хотите кофе? — с трудом подавив зевок, предлагает Ли.  
— Чтобы вы подсыпали мне туда что-то?  
— Ну что вы. Мы так не делаем уже лет десять.  
— Это не помешало вам вломиться ко мне в квартиру и надеть на голову темный мешок.  
— Чрезвычайные меры. Надеюсь, вы понимаете.

Конечно, Леви понимает. Не так давно он сам поступал, как старший инспектор: просто выполнял приказы. Он делает то же и сейчас. Он никогда не знал, как распорядиться своей свободой.

Леви отчаянно не хватало цели перед глазами, и Эрвин на нее указал.

* * *

— Вас принудили? Шантажировали? Заставили силой?

Леви отвечает молчанием. Ли переходит от уговоров к угрозам: перечисляет, чего Леви лишится, если не начнет сотрудничать. Квартиры, пенсии, собаки, свободы, здоровья — похоже, всего.

Когда Леви перестает вслушиваться в слова, голос Ли становится гулким, отталкивается от стен, уходит то вправо, то влево, словно маятник. Леви качает головой в такт.

У каждого из них свой спусковой крючок. 

Джи не выносит нечетные числа. Кей начинает психовать, стоит зажечь яркий свет. Итальянец никогда не ездит на автомобиле. Леви всегда ищет глазами часы. Его успокаивает их ход. Без них он потерян.

Лучшие часы — в бывшей церкви: винтажный циферблат, мерный бой, словно биение сердце. Когда Леви опускает веки, он продолжает на них смотреть.

Жаркий вечер вторника в июле. Все окна нараспашку. Кей в шортах, Джи трет потную шею не менее потной пятерней. Эрвин в идиотской рубашке с пальмами, от нее у Леви начинает рябить в глазах. Итальянец лениво потягивает минералку.

— Меня волнует, как именно ты собираешься все это провернуть, — говорит Кей.  
— Есть те, кто помогут нам изнутри.  
— Ты твердишь об этом, но где они? Когда мы встретимся?  
— Им нужно время.  
— Чтобы что?  
— Чтобы убедиться, что никто не сорвется. Что каждому из нас можно доверять.  
— Рисковать будем мы, а решать, достойны ли мы доверия, — они? Так?  
— Одним нам не справиться, сам знаешь.  
— А ты что скажешь, Леви? Леви! Перестань пялиться на эти гребаные часы.

* * *

— Леви? Мистер Аккерман?

Когда Ли выходит, его место занимает Рид. Бывает и так, что Леви остается один, если не считать молчаливой компании за стеклом. 

Иногда ему кажется, если долго всматриваться в зеркальную перегородку, то в определенный момент удастся разглядеть лицо того, кто находится за ней. Иногда он думает, что это начало галлюцинаций. Иногда все мысли уходят, и он тонет в звенящей тишине.

— Не нужно защищать Смита. Спасите себя.  
— Спасибо, что беспокоитесь, инспектор. Я в порядке.

Он в порядке уже десять часов. Тридцать пять, если считать время, пока его везли сюда, и то, что он не спал предыдущей ночью. 

— Вы считаете себя предателем? Потому что я так не считаю. Вы можете все остановить, мистер Аккерман. Нужно лишь ответить на вопросы.  
— Почему бы вам не достать кусачки и перчатки? Или не хотите марать руки?

Ли утомленно прикрывает глаза. 

— У нас есть ваше досье, вы уже проходили через допросы. Боль действует не на всех. А вот время — другое дело.

Веки Леви неподъемны. Лицо инспектора кажется размытым. Навязчивая мелодия, этот мерзкий тоненький звук, становится громче. Леви не знает, на сколько его хватит. Нет ни одного шанса, что его выпустят отсюда. 

Это не отчаяние. Объективная оценка.

* * *

Леви в машине. Темный мешок пахнет затхлым и в то же время сладким — чтобы не сопротивлялся, ему зажимают рот и нос мокрой тряпкой с усыпляющий раствором. Он не видит тех, кто ведет его от машины по лабиринту коридоров, но ему не страшно. Эрвин его предупреждал.

Леви в своей квартире. Его овчарка Гарриет лижет ему руки, пока Леви пялится в пустоту. Шесть вечера, собрание начнется только в семь, но Леви готов с пяти. Так спокойнее. Он приходит чуть раньше — дверь еще заперта. Леви не волнуется, знает: Эрвин ему откроет.

Леви в допросной. Под светом ламп, под красными глазами камер. Он настолько вымотан ожиданием, что не может разобрать бормотание Ли. Леви плевать на него. Плевать на всех, даже на того, кто прячется за стеклом. Его интересует только одно: где Эрвин? Он нужен Леви, чтобы оставаться в порядке. Едва ли не больше, чем часы.

Леви в пабе «О'Ши». Он немного пьян. Другие танцуют, а он смотрит на них: Джи и Итальянец со своими девушками, Кей с женой, Эрвин с ее подругой. Леви не завидует, не обижается, не ревнует. Потом свет гаснет. Время скругляет свои острые углы, становится густым, оборачивается скользким кольцом, кусает себя за хвост.

* * *

Когда это заканчивается, Леви не сразу понимает, что к чему.

Ли, его добрый тюремщик, верный друг его последнего дня, окатывает его из ведра. Того самого. Леви принюхивается, но нет, никакого запаха. Простая вода.

— Инспектор, — с трудом ворочая пересохшим языком, говорит он. Ли качает головой.  
— У вас была возможность решить все по-хорошему, но она ушла. Мистер Аккерман, вы понимаете, что происходит?  
— Вы мучаете честного гражданина, не предоставив адвоката. Даже не зачитав права. Я ветеран, проливал кровь за страну. Суд будет на моей стороне.  
— Так вы успокаиваете свою совесть? Придумывая отговорки?

Леви пожимает плечами. Он рад возможности не отвечать.

— Давайте расскажу, как это выглядит с моей стороны. Бывший военный возвращается домой. Здесь его находит группа радикалов, которые говорят: «Пойдем с нами, мы все исправим». И этот военный — он не слишком умен, верно? к тому же умеет лишь воевать, — отвечает им «да». Может, они предлагают ему что-то еще. 

Ли говорит все громче, подходит к Леви, гладит его по шее. 

— Что-то такое, что не понять гражданскому. Про воинское братство много болтают. Рука друга и прочее. То, что происходит в окопе, в нем и остается, да? 

Голос все тот же — спокойный, негромкий, — и дело не в словах. Леви тошнит от прикосновения и интонаций. Из уст Ли это звучит отвратительно. Похоже на правду, но вымазанную в грязи.

— Итак, наш военный. От него ждут преданности, и он предан. От него ждут самоотдачи, и он отдает всего себя. По-другому он просто не умеет, и разве это не жалко, мистер Аккерман? Пока все верно? Скажите, если я где-то ошибся. Так вот. Есть еще один человек. 

Заткнись, заткнись, думает Леви. Он представляет циферблат часов. Другое место. Другое лицо.

— Обсудим его? Он тоже служивший. В своем деле очень хорош. Много треплет языком. Отлично умеет туманить мозги, но как только доходит до дела, оказывается, что он трус. Что он предпочтет сдать своих. Знаете такого? Некий Эрвин Смит. Так он и сделал. Сдал вас. Правда, это ему не помогло. Он погиб.  
— Что? — бормочет Леви, слишком тихо даже для собственных ушей.  
— Я не расслышал.  
— Что ты сказал?  
— О Смите? Чистую правду. Его уже не... 

В эту секунду Леви понимает только одно: он не помнит, зачем так долго терпел.

— Успокойтесь. Сядьте, мистер Аккерман. Мистер Аккерман, немедленно пре...

Он успевает повалить Ли, придавить коленом его горло — не насмерть, еще нет, Леви мало его убить, — когда что-то щелкает. Отпирается дверь на электронном замке. В ожидании, что несколько людей в камуфляже вот-вот отдерут его от Ли, Леви торопится закончить дело, но вдруг слышит:

— Достаточно. Прекратить. 

У Эрвина вид, будто он не спал неделю и ночевал в хлеву. 

— Леви. Довольно.

Граната. Мина. Атомная бомба. Сверхновая в его голове.

* * *

Леви напуган, взбешен, выведен из себя.

Пять минут назад все было просто. Леви в клетке, снаружи клетки — враги. Теперь Леви выводят из допросной в другое помещение, с десятком экранов, расставленных вдоль стен. 

На мониторах — старший инспектор Ли, который лежит на полу. Вокруг Леви несколько мужчин, один в генеральских погонах. Леви обращается к Эрвину. Если кто-то сможет объяснить ему, что произошло, это он.

— Ты знал? Отвечай, знал или нет?  
— Да, некоторое время.  
— Как давно?  
— С июля.  
— И ты сидел здесь? Наблюдал за мной из-за стекла? Все знал, все понимал и просто смотрел, так, Эрвин?  
— Слушай, им нужно было удостовериться, что тебе можно верить.  
— А остальные?  
— Ты держался дольше всех.

Леви бьет Эрвина по его красивому лицу. Один раз, зато вложив всю силу. Машинальным жестом Эрвин утирает кровь. 

К ним подходит генерал. Мимо на носилках проносят Ли. Он все еще без сознания. Глядя на него, генерал безразлично пожимает плечами: «Издержки». Сжимая зубы, Леви держит руки крепко сцепленными в замок за спиной. Он не может смотреть на Эрвина. Уйти он тоже не может — не позволят. 

Генерал скользит по Леви взглядом и обращается только к Эрвину:

— Я впечатлен вашим умением воспитать преданность в солдате. Пора нам с вами поговорить о будущем. 

Они уходят — рука генерала покровительственно лежит на плече Эрвина. Напоследок тот оборачивается к Леви:

— Подожди меня здесь.

За ними закрывается дверь, и Леви остается один.


End file.
